El timpico mujeriego
by toporouse
Summary: naruto es de kishimoto espero que les guste


Soy guapo y que me gusta presumir mi belleza puedes envidiarme que eso me gusta porque así puedo seguir siendo bello esos insultos alimentan mi orgullo. y a todas las chicas les digo que no se hagan ilusiones por que a ninguna les pertenezco esa es la ideología de Sasuke un hombre muy bien parecido con cabello negro como sus ojos el es dueño de las empresas Hebi que el mismo inicio.

Sasuke estaba anotando en la computadora cuando de repente sonó el teléfono

-que hay Sasuke?-decía una voz conocida

-ahora que jodidos quieres-decía un poco furioso

-tranquilo Sasuke solo te pasaba a recordar que llegas tarde con tu futura socia-contesto un poco burlón

-se me había olvidado por completo-suspiro fastidiado sabiendo de quien se trataba-enseguida voy-dijo colgando

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

-ha…-decía una pelirosa con ojos verdes molesta de esperar

-lo siento esto no se vuelve a repetir-hablo un hombre con mismo parecido a Sasuke pero con la piel más clara a su lado se encontraba Gaara un pelirrojo con ojos verdes un poco fastidiado por la actitud de Sakura ellos dos eran los abogados de Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo emocionada la pelirosa

-discúlpame es que tenia cosas importantes que hacer-dijo mientras se sentó a un lado de ella

-no te preocupes no espere mucho-sonrió falsamente

Después de varias horas finalmente firmo el papel Sasuke acompaño a su socia hacia la salida -bueno Sakura te dejo-la peli rosada le agarra de la manga-porque no me acompañas a mi casa-le dijo con una voz seductora- yo creo que a esas horas se encuentra tu esposo en casa lo siento tengo que trabajar

-oye que tal si le hacemos una broma a Sasuke-pregunto a su amigo con una sonrisa típica de el

-bueno dime el plan-contesto teniendo un poco de interés-mira sasuke esta tan orgulloso de su hombría que tal si se acuesta con un hombre…-dijo finalmente

Gaara sonrió a la propuesta de su amigo-si pero quien?

-pues que tal ese camarero-dijo mirando al rubio con ojos de malicia

-hey ven-le dijo al camarero- cómo te llamas?-el chico responde dudoso-Naruto

-oye Naruto te gustaría ganarte 100 euros-Naruto necesitaba el dinero pero una parte le decía que no-de acuerdo pero que tengo que hacer-dijo convencido

–mira simplemente te desnudas y te metes en la cama de un amigo-Naruto se asusta un poco retrocediendo a lo cual Gaara lo detiene por el brazo-mira solo tienes que fingir que tuviste un noche maravillosa eso es todo

Naruto lo analizo en verdad necesitaba el dinero-acepto pero nada de que quiera buscarme o algo a si -Sai lo miro gracioso-no creo que te quiera buscar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Sasuke se va a un bar junto a sus amigos Sai y Gaara

-hey Sasuke como te fue con la plasta rosa-Gaara interviene-no sé cómo te pudiste meterte con ella

-ni me hablen de esa mujer solo me acosté con ella para que firmara el contrato-Sai agarra barias copas-brindemos entonces

Sai y Gaara hacen que Sasuke se emborrache

-toma Sasuke-le dijo pelirrojo ofreciéndole otra copa el pelinegro acepta el trago después de varias horas Sasuke se siente cansado y se duerme a lo cual sus amigos quedaron satisfechos

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Se dirigen a un hotel donde le quitan la ropa y lo meten en una cama el rubio se acuesta a lado de el y mientras que ellos se esconden rápidamente en un armario

-rayos en dónde estoy?-decía un poco confundido Sasuke veía afuera parecía ser un hotel el pelinegro siente la presencia de alguien-rayos hasta borracho soy un galán- sasuke levanta la sabana y mira su parte trasera-tiene un buen culo-y con sus manos lo acaricio haciendo poner nervioso a Naruto-buenos días amorcito

Sasuke procesa un momento no lo podía creer-me acosté CON UN HOMBRE!

Naruto lo mira un poco divertido-también es mi primera vez pero nada mas fue una aventura-dijo mientras Salía de la cama y recogía sus cosas

Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante viéndolo bien estaba guapo-oye dame tu número de teléfono…

Naruto lo miro raro-mira es que no tengo teléfono-Sasuke no se iba dar provensido nadie que conocía no tenia teléfono-donde vives?- Naruto simplemente le dijo-es que soy casado a sí que dejémosle ahí..

-eso que tiene que ver además yo soy un buen amante-dijo acorralándolo hacia la pared Naruto tenía que salir de ahí antes de que lo violara o algo.

Sai y Gaara miraban divertidos a esos dos dentro del armario de ropa-no sabía que Sasuke fuera gay-dijo el pelinegro susurrando

Mientras Naruto trataba de salir de esa situación decide empujarlo corriendo asía la salida pero Sasuke se lo impide-mira solo dime cómo te llamas

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo pensando que lo dejaría en paz

Después dejo que se saliera-definitivamente tengo que poseerte de nuevo-decía Sasuke divertido

Mientras Naruto se iba todo nervioso-carajo que se cree cuando llegue a casa me bañare

Mientras sai y gaara estaban un poco incómodos –hazte un lado –le decía a al pelirrojo-no te muevas carajo que se va a dar cuenta- decía mientras se movía a un lado que por un descuido se besaron Gaara se sonrojo mientras Sai igual

Sai rompe el silencio-mejor vamos a ver que planea Sasuke

CONTINUARA….


End file.
